Let's meet again in the next life
by FenrirRider
Summary: Some bonds could not be broken even by death.


**Title:** _Let´s meet again in the next life__  
_**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud (implied Lightning/Fang)

**Raiting:** T

**Summary:** Some bonds couldn´t be broken even by death.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Square Enix, but part of the plotline here is mine.

**A/N:** I would like to thank my beta-_**Zack Hewley**_, for help and patience.

A dark sky was crying for the fallen hero. Heavy rain splashed crimson blood from fresh wounds into bizarre rivulets, which soaked the cold soil under a dying body. Cloud´s hands brokenly clutched the torn uniform of his fallen comrade, trying to stop the bleeding, prolonging his life at least for a few more seconds. His mind was too numb to embrace the whole situation.

Zack hitched to gulp for air, which bubbled blood in his windpipe, and he blinked away the raindrops to clean his blurry vision. He just felt tired and drowsy, pain having subsided to the background long ago. He wanted to tell Cloud that he needed to rest a bit and then he would safely guide him  
home, but the boy ddin´t need a bittersweetlies. He needed some faith to hold on for him to be able to get away from this hell by himself; to go on and fulfill his dreams. So here he was, holding on for dear life, trying to light up a tragic atmosphere and bring up some hope for this little innocent heart of his young love.

"Hey... don´t...no matter what...I will be always with you...and one day...we will meet again...this I swear to you," he whispered in a coarse voice, wiping away bitter tears from the snow white cheeks and cradling the blond head to his chest, hugging him briefly but tightly, with all the remnants of strength left in him.

"Cloud -" he smiled weakly at him and moistened his cracked lips before he continued, "you...you must...live...for me. You...are proof that I existed. My honor and dreams... are yours now." He held up his sword for Cloud to take, reassuringly wrapping small, shaking fingers around the cool handle. He looked up slowly at the stormy clouds, and with a contented smile on his lips, let death fully engulf him in its soothing embrace, his mind at ease now. He gave up his life for the one he cherished the most.

Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the last flame of vivacity extinguishing from those cerulean eyes, Zack´s last breath taking away not only his heart but also a piece of his sanity. A deafening thunder pulled him out from his trance and finally Cloud was able to let out an unhuman howl of sorrow. For a long moment he just sat here in a puddle of mud and water, staring at Zack´s face, a smile frozen on his pale lips.

Promises made...

***

Her first day of work, and she was already late. Cursing profusely under her breath, she cast nervous glances at her wristwatch, urging her feet to move faster, at least as fast as her uncomfortable high-heeled pumps and tube skirt allowed her to. In her peripheral vision, she caught a glimpse of a bus turning around the corner and pulling up slowly at the bus stop on the other side of the street.

"Okay, now or never," she whispered to herself. It was her last chance to save her professional dignity. Ignoring the sound of screeching wheels and a car honking, she launched herself onto the road. She was almost there as something collided roughly with her left hip. Hissing in pain, she stumbled, steadying herself on the warm metal hood of the black jeep.

"Damn, lady! Are you suicidal or something?" addressed the driver with a slightly irritated tone. She seethed with rage; someone was going to pay for her broken heel. Only throbbing pain, which radiated from her left hip and a slight dizziness, caused her to stay quiet. The stranger was already kneeling at her side.

"Are you okay?" now a gentle voice asked her in genuine concern. She lifted her eyes, anger melting as she lost herself in those friendly, cerulean orbs.

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"Haven't we met before?" the stranger asked her, a bit confused with the staring contest.

"Who knows," she shrugged , basking in the soft smile of the other.

"I´m Fang. How can I repay you for that accident?"

"Light. I guess for starters... you could give me a ride to work." A warm smile made its way onto her lips, too, as the brunet helped her into the car.

Promises fulfilled...


End file.
